The Party
by bluexoxopinay
Summary: Bulma's throwing a party. The results? read and find out...R&R pleze, i'll be changing pen names soon...for all u ppl dat care! pg13 for slight cussing and teenage-type discussions *hinthint*


Author's Notes: Alright people…my story has a lot of original characters, so I thught maybe I should clear things up, like the Raymund Normal Raymund 8 61 2001-10-21T13:27:00Z 2001-10-29T21:10:00Z 1 492 2807 23 5 3447 9.2720 114 0 0 @font-face { font-family: Verdana; } P.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Author's Notes:** Alright people…my story has a lot of original characters, so I thought maybe I should clear things up, like the character's names and relations with the DBZ characters. BTW, take notice that** my original characters, including Maron, know of Goku and Co.'s powers.**

Tommy

-Bra's ex-boyfriend

-close to Bra and Pan

-is 20 years old

-Goten and Trunks get jealous when he comes over for the party (they have a disliking towards him)

Eric

-Tommy's little brother

-is 2 years old

Maxine

-Tommy's older sister

-around the age of 26

Romeo

-is 20 years old

-Pan's old big crush (at one point she thought she was in luv with him…*sigh* puppy luv…)

-Tommy's best friend

Maron (she's not mine, she was Krillian's old girlfriend)

-married Yamcha soon after Buu was killed

-had twin daughters with him, Rina and Renee

-became good friends with all DBZ girls, after Yamcha convinced Bulma she wasn't so bad

-an famous model

Rina

-somewhat of a tomboy 

-good friends with all the girls, but very tight with Pan

-is 17 years old

-boyfriend (bf) Alex (19)

Renee

-more mature and sophisticated-like than her sister

-good friends with all girls, very tight with Fiona, Liana and Marron

-same age as her sister

-bf Xander (19)

Liana

-daughter of Tiene and Lunch

-very mature and sophisticated, & very responsible

-is 21 years old

-especially close to Renee, Fiona, Marron, her sister, Iris, and Yuki, & Jewel

-bf Ian (21)

Iris

-younger sister of Liana

-is aware of everyone's crushes and attempts to hook up Bra&Goten, Trunks&Pan, and Uubu&Marron

-is 17 years old

-especially close to Pan, Bra, Yuki and Jewel

-bf Caleb (19)

Pearl

-close friends with Ruby&Liana and was introduced to ChiChi and Bulma, who hooked up her and Chatzoue

-married Chatzoue 

Jewel (A/N I know…there's a guy named Jewel who fought against 18 in the Buu series…owell. I like the damn name and I ain't gonna change it)

-14 years old

-close with Rina, Pan, Liana, Yuki & Iris

-bf A.J. (14)

Ruby

-the one who married Yajarobi (sp?)

-has daughter named Yuki & son, Caleb

-knew all of DBZ girls, long time friends with them

Yuki

-15 years old

-especially close with Iris, Jewel, Pan, Bra, Marron, Rina, and Liana

-bf Yamazaki aka Zaki (16)

Caleb (A/N I luv that name!!)

-is 19 years old

-Yuki's brother

-also has an awareness of a lot of things, just like Iris

Derek

-childhood friends with ChiChi and Bulma

-used to go out with Bulma, so Vegeta sorta has a disliking to him

-brother of Caitlin

-has deceased wife, Selena

-daughter named Fiona

Selena

-deceased

-good friends with all adult females, except Videl (she never met Videl)

Fiona

-the crazy one of the group

-all the girls are pretty much tight with her

-23 years old

-bf Shawn (25)

Caitlin

-sister of Derek

-close friends with all female adults

-divorced with Evon

-had son and daughter Ella and Ethan who are both married

Jeremy

-gay

-brothers with Jacob

-close friends with all the ladies

(A/N I'm not against bi's ok? I know a few, and they're one of the best people I know. J. was an inspiration, and he loves DBZ. THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, JAY JAY!! There's no yaoi relationships in my fic though.)

Jacob

-childhood friends with Bulma and Co.

-brothers with Jeremy

-always try to have an affair with Bulma

-male prostitute

-had 9 divorces

-gets along with most people, regardless of his sickening ways

(A/N maybe I gave too much info…lolz. Sorrie.)


End file.
